Rosalia
Rosalia (ロザリア, Rozaria) was a player of Sword Art Online and the now deceased leader of Titan's Hand. Biography Pre-Episode 4 Not much is known about Rosalia, although she seems to have studied Psychology at some point. After getting trapped in SAO she formed a guild named Titan's Hand and started to rob and occasionally kill other players. Episode 4 After join a party with her, Rosalia demands that Silica give up her dragon friend, Pina, in order to make leather pants. Silica refuses and decides to leave the party to fend for herself. Rosalia sees Silica with another player named Kirito. Silica tells Rosalia that Pina ended up dying and Rosalia is disappointed that Silica wasn't able to make leather pants out of her. Silica tells both Rosalia and Kirito that she'll revive Pina no matter what. Rosalia then says that Silica is with Kirito, as he's on the same level as her. Kirito becomes triggered with his eyes becoming smaller with rage and decides to help Silica. After the excruciating process, Silica and Kirito finally acquire the item, and start heading home to revive Pina. Before they can however, Kirito detects Rosalia and others hiding behind the trees. It's revealed that Rosalia wanted Silica and Kirito to find the item, wanting to steal the item from them, while Kirito knew about her plans and helped Silica only to catch Rosalia and her guild. Kirito though is surprised by how pitiful Rosalia's guild is, having expected a stronger guild like Laughing Coffin. Though unphased by Kirito's disappointed Rosalia belittles Kirito by dissecting his invincible warrior persona, saying he could never that in real life and how being trapped in SAO must have been the best thing to ever happen to him, concluding with how the game won't let him hide the fact that he sounds like a girl. Finally reaching his breaking point, Kirito tells Rosalia to send all her members on him to see how things would turn out. Many of Rosalia's men are hesitant, pointing out how Kirito first thought he was going up against a stronger Guild, but still brought only himself and a small child. Rosalia ignored this, still believing she was successful in breaking Kirito's sense of security. As her guild members are attacking Kirito lowering his HP, his HP level suddenly rises back up. Kirito explains to the members that his level number is amazingly higher than them and points out that once you reach a high enough level, your basically untouchable as his wounds will heal faster than they can make them. Kirito points out to the orange players that they no longer have to worry about where there god is "Because he's right here, and he's fresh out of mercy". Rosalia is unimpressed how Kirito and stands by her statement that his strength is another illusion to cover. Kirito then attacks Rosalia with his sword near her throat , tired of his first year of psych student bullshit. Before she is killed, Rosalia says her murder is the deepest Kirito will ever be in a woman. Legacy After Kirito has sex with Asuna, he screams out for Rosalia to suck it, as he was able to accomplish what Rosalia said he couldn't. Asuna is confused and angered with the fact that Kirito is bringing up another woman while having sex and punches him. After Kirito challenges Kayaba to a fight to the death in where if he wins Kayaba must free everyone from the game, Asuna questions why Kirito of all people would want to escape the game. Kirito has a flashback to when Rosalia mocked Kirito’s tough guy persona and how being trapped in SAO was probably the best thing to happen to him. Kirito comes to realize how right she was but Kirito now had something he loves even more than the game. Personality Rosalia is an over confidant woman who tries to mentally manipulate people into doing what they want. Upon meeting Kirito, she immediately calls him out for putting on an act and tries to break his own sense of security, but this clearly backfired. Differences from the Original The basic outline of Rosalia is the same as in the original, except with the inclussion of her psychological deduction. In the original it's stated that she kills people because she doesn't believe that people are actually dying, and are instead logged out of the game when their avatars die (even though that would mean they'd already be logged out of the game by the time she met Kirito). Unlike the anime, Kirito kills Rosalia instead of sending her to prison. Although appearing in one episode the abridged version had and lasting effect on Kirito's character as she pointed out his real self was nothing compared to his virtual counterpart, unlike the original where she was just a one off villain who's never seen again. Voice Actor *In the Japanese Dub Rosalia is voiced by Toyoguchi Megumi. *In the English Dub Rosalia is voiced by Laura Post. *In the Abridged Series Rosalia is voiced by puccaagarukiss. Appearances Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A to Z Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:SAO Players Category:Side Characters